


The things you do to me

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A belated Porntober production</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things you do to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



[](http://s1223.photobucket.com/user/kirious1/media/B34A5FD3-F14E-4842-A00D-032916A60BCB_zpskgtlsuuu.png.html)


End file.
